


Computer Techs

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Christmas 2014 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hackers, M/M, Psionic abilities, Rescue Missions, Shifters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has an old friend who asks a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxcsox666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxcsox666/gifts).



> Prompt for it: BondLock in the shifterverse  
> From: Sxcsox666
> 
> Thank you a head of time to everyone who reviews!
> 
> This takes place after Sherlock returns though when exactly I could not say.
> 
> So I had not planned on posting this tonight, however my cat Sota walked across the keyboard and hit submit so I am not going to delete it and repost it. However I will not be posting the last two chapters until Christmas unless I get a request before then.
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.

_John’s POV_  
Sighing, he grabs his phone and checks the message again.

-Weirdo requesting assistance-JB

Damn it, that was supposed to end when he left special ops. Oh well, it cannot be helped.

-What do you need?- JW

-My genius is missing, can I borrow yours?-JB

-Which one?- JW

-You have more than one?- JB

-Eric and Sherlock-JW

-Which is better at solving mysteries?-JB

-Both are-JW

-Well then can I borrow both?- JB

-See you at MI6-JW

“Sherlock come on, we got a case,” he calls to his bondmate as he stands and puts his tea cup away.

His bondmate comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hip, hair still going everywhere as he stares at him. “What case?”

-Tech report to MI6 with your ID- JW

-Sir-Tech

“A friend of mine from my military days has asked to borrow you and Eric to find his missing genius.” He replies as he heads into their room to change into clothes other than his lounging clothes.

His bondmate follows him, dropping the towel in the basket by the door before heading to the closet to pick out a suit. While he is doing so his dark-haired human queries, “Did he say how he vanished?”

He shakes his head, “Nope, I have a feeling that he wasn’t even supposed to ask me,” he answers as he finishes putting his shoes on.

“That’s even more reason to do it,” his bondmate states as he finishes dressing, “Ready John?”

He smiles, stopping next to his mate in order to kiss him before answering, “Always.”

The dark-haired human smirks at him with a scent of pleasure. After that the two of them heading out of the flat and to the street below where his bonded flags a cab nearly instantly. A moment later the two of them are on the way to MI6. When they pull up to the outskirts of where the government security is, he has the driver stop and the two of them get out.

“You never mentioned that you know people in MI6.” His bonded murmurs as they walk up to the door.

“Stop,” the security guard orders, “You are not authorized to be here, turn around and leave.”

He feels more than scents or hears as the cobra approaches from behind him.

Both of the ex-special ops shifters pull out their IDs and use the scanner by the door, when the light flashes green for them the guard steps aside though he seems completely surprised and all three pass by without a word.

They are barely in the door when he hears, “Leave it to you to bother the guards,” come from down the entry hall.

“Leave it to you to lose the person you’re not supposed to,” he retorts with a smirk, “So why are we here James?”

“You’re not even going to let me flirt a little?” the slightly older man pouts, “Well that’s not fair. What if I needed a good flirt?”

“Go find someone who isn’t bonded then, ‘cause I am off the market, now shall we take this somewhere more private before my in-law wants to know why we are here?” he snarks at the stocky blonde.

Grinning, the stocky man motions towards a door, “Through here,” and they walk through, following him.

The entire time his bondmate is looking at him speculatively.

When they get into an office that overlooks what appears to be the technical offices of MI6 he shakes his head, querying, “Where is the bloke who is supposed to be in this office?”

“Missing, which is why I asked for help. None of those idiots can get on his computer, and I remembered that you have scaly here who excelled at computers,” the stocky man responds before asking, “So who is this?”

“Sherlock Holmes, meet James Bond, better known as 007 in MI6 or Troublemaker among the non-human community.” He introduces his bondmate to the stocky man with a smile. “Don’t bother flirting either James, he’s mine and I have a bit of a territorial issue.”

Without a word Eric slides into the spot behind the desk and sets to work typing on the computer situated there.

“Holmes? Holmes….” The agent mutters to himself, “Are you related to that one who walks around with an umbrella and the PA from hell?”

Slightly startled his dark-haired human narrows his eyes at him, before answering, “Younger brother.”

 _I’m in, this boy is smart, nearly as smart as me, give me a moment to track what he was up to, and we are about to have company,_ Tech remarks as he continues to type away on the computer.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit of an ass, but he’s human, so,” the agent turns towards him, “You have a human mate? I thought you liked yours a bit more not?”

“Bondmate James, we had this discussion once where I explained about bondmates. You remember it?” he replies irately.

Trying for a charming grin the agent responds, “Well, yes, but you always like skirts, so I am just a bit surprised that you would choose a bloke.”

“James here is a the son of an immortal, though he himself is not an immortal, actually he only inherited one of the immortal gifts, things that ought to kill him doesn’t.” he explains to his bondmate, “I meet him during one of those missions our team is not allowed to talk about, actually I was the one who first explained to him why he kept surviving things that should have killed him.”

“Who the hell are you? Get away from that computer!” a solid posh voice snaps as a thin-haired human enters the room. “Shut him down.” He orders the humans in the bullpen, the nearest of which turns to do so immediately.

Trying for polite he steps over to the taller man, “Hello, James called us in since we have history, I’m Captain John Watson, this is Captain Eric Jefferson, and Sherlock Holmes,” he offers his hand politely but doubts the other man will accept it.

“You could be the bloody king of France I wouldn’t care, get away from the computer.” The human snaps as he looks between them.

 _Got the information we need, apparently the human called Q was kidnapped while working with Aragorn and a group of four other top human techs. Currently Aragorn’s immortal is looking for them, but finding people is not his gift. We can leave now._ The cobra tells him as he stands.

 _How long you think it will take to fetch them?_ He asks, ignoring the huffy human for a few minutes.

 _Four, maybe five hours, they have been taken to Cardiff, along with computer techs from Germany, France, and several other countries. Someone is collecting geniuses._ The cobra replies as he steps around the tall human, _I am heading home, as this is a human matter my involvement is done._

“Where do you think you are going?” the human snaps at the tall cobra, grabbing for his arm and missing.

His friend barely glances as him as he continues moving, he knows that the taller shifter will vanish from sight before anyone can catch him.

“Well James, crabby says that they are in Cardiff, are you joining us in fetching them or staying here?” He queries still ignoring the human.

“Come on John, before my brother shows up,” his bondmate snaps as he turns to leave as well, only he does not get far because standing just on the other side of the balding human is Mycroft. “Brother mine, move, we have somewhere we need to be.”

“I was most surprised when Anthea told me that someone had scanned your ID at MI6, I did not realize you have ties to it John,” the politician remarks, “Hello Mallory, have you met my brother Sherlock Holmes, and his partner Doctor John Watson?”

“Hello Mycroft, so you know these two?” the balding human questions him, “There was a third one here, tall bloke with something on his fingers and neck but he just left.”

“Ah, yes, Eric, better known as Tech. I would try to convince him to work for us if I thought that he would. Sadly, the only person he seems to work for is Doctor Watson here.” The politician remarks, “It’s nearly tea time, shall we have a cup while they do whatever it is they are here to do? I can guarantee that they are not a security risk.”

 _Thank you Mycroft, we are going to fetch some missing hackers, including your younger brother,_ he tells the politician with a mental smile.

Since the older human had joined the pack, the two of them had found themselves becoming friends, and while they would never be particularly good friends, it was still a lot easier of a relationship than the one that the two of them had started off with. Then when the relationship between the politician and the packs only detective inspector had turned from friendship to something more, the two of them had found another thing in common. Of course, the politician had taken to the customs surrounding the shifter world with ease. Actually, he seemed to appreciate all of the traditions though he had been shocked at the religious ones.

 _Find him please, preferably unharmed, Anthea alerted me on my way over that he was missing, I was actually going to ask Sherlock to find him but you are already dealing with it._ The human responds as he leads the balding one to a different part of the building.

He nods and motions to the door.

“Interfering Mycroft,” his bondmate grumbles, though his tone is a lot politer than it once would have been. His time away had changed him, he seemed to appreciate family a lot more now, even his older brother who he thought of as a pest. “Let’s go John,” he starts walking away.

With a smile to the stocky agent, he quickly moves to follow his mate and finds that the agent follows him.

“So where is he?” James inquires once they are outside and heading towards the road, “And why are we going this way instead of towards the garage?”

“I don’t have a car any more, and he likes cabs, as for where, Cardiff. Sherlock do you want to see where they were taken from or have a different plan for fetching them?” he answers the agent while inquiring of his fast moving bondmate.

“Go to the crime scene of course, need more data, Tech already told me where it is,” his mate answers distractedly as he flags a cab down.

Shaking his head, the three of them climb into the cab and his bondmate tells the driver where to go. A moment later the three of them are on their way.


	2. Chattering Techs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day RavenOceana!
> 
> To avoid confusion: Q is not Aragorn, they're friends.

_Q’s POV_

He had been at a conference with several others of the world’s best hackers and computer programmers when the room had suddenly been flooded with a nerve agent that had knocked him and everyone else in it out. When they came to, they were all locked inside a small room with no windows and a ridiculously small set of vents. There are also hackers from other countries as well, everyone in the room are the best to be found.

Interesting, he thinks, I wonder why they have decided to kidnap all of them.

Leaning casually against the wall, his friend Aragorn Holmes is watching the door with narrow eyes but looking somewhat bored.

“Why do you look so calm?” he inquires after a bit of the only person he is friendly with, he does not like being in such a small space with so many other people.

“Because my brothers will be coming for me and whoever took us apparently didn’t bother to learn who they are. Between the two of them, whoever did this is screwed, particularly if they decide to call in reinforcements.” The slender man responds to him as he continues to watch the door. “According to my internal clock we have been here for three hours, knowing my brothers we will be here another four to six at max.”

Curious, he asks softly so the others do not over hear him, “Who are your brothers?”

“Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes,” the slender man replies, “If for some reason they cannot find us, my guard will call in assistance that will.”

“I know those names, one is a ‘minor official’ who is really more than he seems and the other a famous detective.” He chuckles, “I’m sure James will come for us as well, he doesn’t like to be challenged like this.” Sobering, he frowns as he realizes that he had not had a chance to set off any alarms on his laptop. That meant that James wouldn’t be able to access his computer so how would he be able to use the tracking device that could only be used from his station? None of the rest of Q-Branch was able to even do half as much with a computer as him. “Well damn, James might not be able to find us in time. Does your brother’s have access to a good hacker? None of my staff can break the codes in the system to use my tracking device.” He murmurs softly to the other top hacker.

He knows that Aragorn had been offered the position he was currently in at the same time, the two of them were well matched. However the other hacker had not wanted anything to do with working for MI6 or MI5 though he occasionally consulted, though his primary work was in private companies building security systems designed to prevent hackers from breaking in.

Still looking bored, he nods, “They do, hate to say it, he’s better than us,” there seems to be something else in his friends tone, but it is not something that he plans to explore.

“Really? But I see the other tops of the world in here,” he mutters in response to that announcement. While he knew that he wasn’t always going to be the best, he was better than the rest in this room besides Aragorn who he was equal with. What if he lost his spot at MI6 because this other hacker wanted it? He liked his work, it was interesting and challenging, and it gave him access to his favorite agent, even if said agent was sometimes a pain in the arse.

His friend nods, “The tops of the human world, their world is kept private, including having their own computer techs to maintain that privacy.”

For a moment he thinks about it before his eyes widen, something he had edged on was a completely different community. When he was still just a hacker, there had been several times he had been hired to break certain sites but it had failed, he had still been paid because he bosses had not thought that he was going to be successful anyways. Part of him is curious if that was the same person. Besides, hadn’t James mentioned something about the others at one point? He was pretty sure he had.

Online there are a lot of theories about the shifters, the ones who could supposedly change into animals though he didn’t really believe it. It just seemed too much like something out of a movie and he believed in facts not myths. Sure there were those people who were different in some way, and according to several hospitals there was a new variety of DNA but every time he went to look into it, the information was gone as if it had never been.

Softly he queries, “Human world?”

Nodding the other hacker scans the room, looking mostly at everyone’s necks for some reason. “Everyone in here is human from what I can tell, I’ve met a few of the non-humans and they have their own cultures and beliefs, a lot also seem otherworldly.” Grinning, the taller man states, “Actually for a long time I thought my brother Sherlock was adopted because he tends to be otherworldly too.”

He chuckles and the two of them fall silent for a bit. He doesn’t know about the others here but he is bored and wondering when they are going to do something. Time passes in mostly silence though from time to time he speaks with Aragorn about random subjects though nothing more is said about the non-humans.

When the shots echoes through the building most of the hackers and techs in the room flinch or jumps, even Aragorn flinches though not as much as some of them. A moment later the door is thrown open as two men with assault rifles come bursting through the door. One grabs him, the other grabs one of the German hackers before shoving him to the side and pulling his friend away from the wall and in front of him.

Sharing a glance, the two hackers roll their eyes at the drama of it all.

Before anything is said, two more shots ring out at nearly the same time, and the two with the riffles hit the ground with holes between their eyes.

“I win,” a strange blonde man remarks as he glances over at them.

“Like hell you do, not my fault that I got jumped and you didn’t.” He hears James comment as he enters the room. “Hi Q! I brought reinforcements.”

“How did you find us so quickly?” he queries as he glances at the short blonde standing beside his favorite agent and the tall black-haired man just a bit behind them.

“John here has a genius I borrowed,” the agent replies with a smirk, “Though he is not you,” he continues flirty.

The man he motions to called John rolls his eyes before commenting, “Is anyone injured? I’m a field doctor from the army.”

One of the hackers comments, “My arm hurts,” so the blonde goes to check him.

While he is doing that a flood of men in fatigues come swarming through, including several medical personal. In the mists of all the personal, the stocky red-head that was guarding his friend comes walking in like he owns the place.

“We should leave now John, I think it is dinner time and I wish to hear more about how you came to know this one here,” the dark-haired man who reminds him of his friend almost orders.

“James, Q, Aragorn, and Shalen, care to have dinner on us?” the blonde inquires as he nods at the taller man.

“We’re in,” the agent replies without checking with him first.

His friend nods after a glance to his guard and the six of them make their way out of the building with none of the swarming men even trying to stop them.


	3. Dinner

_James’ POV_  
When he had requested help, he had not expected that his old friend would have found his mate or that his mate was a genius too. After all, John was just as much a flirt as him, maybe more of one since he earned the nickname Three Continents Watson for his time spent with female shifters during their heats. Though he rarely, if ever slept with human females, something that had confused the agent until the wolf explained that he preferred females who understood nothing more would ever come of it. As long as his wrist was bare, he could bed any female he wanted, and he had always picked up on the undercurrents between the wolf and cobra, always wondered if they were lovers who worked off their stress on each other.

Somehow the wolf’s dark-haired mate had flagged a cab nearly as soon as he raised his arm for one. What a trick, cabs tended not to be that easy for him, immediately after he flagged a second cab, directing him, Q, and the stocky red-head into one car while they got into the other with Q’s friend. Once in the cab, the ride is quiet, apparently neither Q nor the red-head wish to speak with each other or him. However the red-head keeps giving him peculiar looks that is making him feel like he is under a microscope of the unpleasant kind.

When they get to the restaurant, he is unsurprised that to see that it is run by shifters according to the marks on the necks of several of them.

The six of them are seated at a table near the back door and the waitress brings them a large pitcher of lemon water and the glasses before giving them some time to decide what to eat. Once they have decided what they want, he feels more than sees as the wolf summons the waitress who takes each of their orders before vanishing into the back.

“So do the round robin,” he prompts the wolf with a grin.

Chuckling, the blonde nods and does so, “This is my mate Sherlock, his brother Aragorn,” he motions to the pair, “that’s Shalen,” he motions to the red-head, with a smirk he finishes, “that’s Kris and James,” motioning first to Q and then to him.

“How do you know that?” Q demands, eyes wide as he stares at the wolf.

The wolf grins at him, replying questioningly, “You want the nice answer that does require thought or the truthful answer that’s going to bother you?”

“Truth, always the truth,” his hacker replies firmly.

“Your mind, I shuffled through it earlier while we were coming through the building.” the wolf responds.

He just about spits out his water, he was not expecting that answer. He thought the wolf had said you do not discuss their world with the humans? Yet there are four of them at the table and he was discussing it with ease.

 _Relax James. Sherlock belongs to the Watson pack. Aragorn is well aware of the non-human community since the silent one beside him is a full immortal. The only one who doesn’t know is your partner, and since your thoughts say that you want more than just a causal bedding._ He hears the wolf tell him privately, _well, best to let him know._

 _I’d ask how but I know better,_ he replies, using the link established by the wolf. _I thought humans are not allowed to know?_

 _Those not tied to our world we tend to keep in the dark, but there is no reason to keep yours in the dark. Besides,_ the wolf smirks at him, _he wants more than a causal tumble as well, he probably would have confronted you already, but you’re a bit of a skirt chaser._ Pausing he glances between the two of them, eyes lingering on his hacker before returning to him, _Does he even know that you actually like men as much as women? Because I can see in that boys mind, and he’s young but not stupid, well worth the effort put forth, though you would have to communicate a bit better._

 _I …_ he doesn’t actually know what to say. He has spent years chasing skirts and sex, whether it was from a friend, foe, or just a causal tumble. During all that time he had not desired to settle with one person as much as he does with his hacker.

 _Face it, you don’t just want the sex, you want it all, the sex, the cuddling, the love, the being there for each other, the right to protect._ The wolf drives the point home with a soft voice that brushes against him in truth.

He can feel his skin heating as he blushes for the first time since he was a teenager.

“James?” his hacker inquires, voice mildly concerned as the smaller man glances at him.

“I’m alright,” he replies, flashing a smile towards him that he hopes does not show what he was really feeling.

“Don’t worry about him. From the looks of it John just gave him a lesson about himself. Including the fact that he wants to have a more than sex relationship with you, why John felt the need to do it telepathically I do not understand.” The older one of the brothers remarks making his hacker blush as much as he is.

“Sherlock!” the younger brother groans, rolling his eyes.

Glancing at the wolf the elder asks, “Bit not good?”

“Yeah, bit not good,” the wolf responds.

“So, Kris, since everyone now knows your first name, how’s it been?” the younger brother asks glancing at his hacker and ignoring his brother’s comment.

“I have been enjoying my job,” his hacker replies, “working on a new game code. I’ll send it your way when it is ready to be played.”

“Sweet. What type of game?” the second hacker questions curiously.

His hacker grins, answering, “A first person shooter game.”

Both hackers chuckle at this before the other hacker asks, “What, you don’t get enough of it at the office?”

“Well it’s one thing when I have to design weapons and tools that I know will probably never be returned because someone doesn’t take care of his equipment, it is another thing to create a game where I don’t have to worry about the stuff going missing or being destroyed.” His hacker replies.

“Still can’t manage to keep you gun?” the wolf asks him with a smile.

Grinning charmingly, he responds, “Well, you know, the heat of the moment and all that.”

Shaking his head with a chuckle the wolf remarks, “A bit not good there James, supposed to love and cherish it as an extension of yourself.”

“Says the guy who used to carry around three of them just to make sure he always had one,” he retorts still smiling.

“Actually, one was for me, two were for Eric, he had a bad habit of breaking them, which is why I didn’t get him nice guns, only functional ones.” The wolf states as the waitress comes to set their food down.

Nodding, he remembers some of the various ways he had seen the cobra destroy things and understands exactly where the wolf was coming from. “So Sherlock, how long have you been with John?” he changes his attention to his friends mate while the two hackers roll their eyes at him.

“Long enough to wonder why he never mentioned you if you are really a friend, he mentioned the other humans from his military days but not you. Why?” the detective asks watching him as he considers the implications.

Shrugging he responds, “Because we’re not supposed to acknowledge those that we have done secret missions with. Besides, I think he keeps most things to himself, he’s always been closed mouthed when its most annoying.”

“Very true,” the detective murmurs thoughtfully.

“You said you knew my name because you read my thoughts, how?” his hacker eventually asks.

He knows that the wolf’s response is telepathic because of the wide eyes his hacker suddenly has. “How?” the younger man breathes in shock.

“Wolf shifter, elite to be exact.” Flashing a grin the wolf continues, “You wondered how he did not die when he was shot, that’s because he’s not fully human either. Though,” the wolf’s attention turns to the red-head, “What would the human child of an immortal who cannot die of unnatural causes be classified as?”

“Gifted,” the stocky red-head replies, “Explains why something felt not human about him.” Looking at him speculatively the red-head asks, “Do you know your lineage?”

He gives a small shake of his head, “Not a clue, didn’t even know I was not human until I should have died on that mission that I met the military pack during. John here is the one who explained it to me.”

“One of the Dusk lines,” the wolf remarks eyes flickering to the red-head.

“Hmmmm, I believe I will see if any are missing.” The red-head remarks, “I’m primary Shadow, but my grandmother was a Dusk child of the third line, Ivory, which means we may be related.”

“Oh,” he murmurs, shocked. To nights dinner has been a learning experience for him between John’s revelation about his hacker wishing for a real relationship to the fact he might have family. It’s just been a bit much, particularly after the day he has had. Perhaps he should take a vacation.

The rest of dinner goes moderately smoothly, the two brothers and his hacker take up most of the conversation with him occasionally flirting though he is too lost in thoughts to do a good job at it. After dinner he is surprised when they step out of the restaurant to three waiting government issued cars. He had thought that they would have to arrange their own rides back to London.

“So hey, stop by the flat some time and I will finish the repairs to your shoulder, hip, and ankle. Don’t know why you bother with human doctors and healers when they do not do nearly as good of job,” the wolf grumbles as he gives him a quick hug.

“Yes sir,” he responds, only partly sarcastic.

“Careful you, or I will have him make sure your next job is somewhere ice cold and isolated, believe me when I say he’d do it too.” The wolf jokingly tells him.

“Thank the crab-arse for me would you? Made my life a lot easier tonight.” He replies, feeling a smile tugging at his lips at the cobra would ship him to the arctic.

Nodding, the wolf climbs into his black car after bidding the others farewell, his mate close behind.

Turning his attention to his hacker, he tries not to listen in while the two computer geeks say goodbye. There seems to be a closeness to them that makes him wonder, though the guard seems to be more than just your run of the mile guard. Then the two of them are in their car and taking off.

“Come on James, you can explain to me what they were talking about with immortals and gifted. Something tells me you know,” his hacker tells him as he slides into the backseat of the last car.

Smiling, he nods and climbs in after him, thinking, this might go easier than I expected. Thanks John.


End file.
